


Bicorn?

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Puck wants to acknowledge that he is bisexual, so he goes to Brittany for help.
Series: Glee Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 19





	Bicorn?

** Kurt and Puck **

Lunch time rolled around on a Friday and Puck was feeling more than uncomfortable. He was holding in his feelings for so long. No one he could confide this in, so he was forced to keep it to himself. He walked into the cafeteria and got his lunch tray. Looking for a place to sit, he spotted the group of wonderful misfits he had grown to care for over the past two years – Glee club. He walked over and set his tray down at the empty place before turning to a fellow glee member. “Hey Britt, can you help me out with something?” Puck asked.

“Sure!” she chirped. She stood up and moved over to where he was standing.

“So I’m not good with words, but I was to tell people that I’m a bicorn like you,” Puck whispered into her ear, using her odd terminology for being bisexual.

“That’s awesome! I’ll make sure it goes right. Let me talk to Kurt,” she excited whispered back. Britt scampered over to Kurt and Blaine and whispered in their ears. Blaine nodded enthusiastically. Kurt looked right at Puck and nodded. Brittany motioned for him to come over.

By now everyone at their table was looking at him and even some of the other tables were looking. Brittany pulled him close and laid one hell of a kiss on him. The glee club looked a bit confused but kept watching. There were some cheers and wolf whistles from the rest of the cafeteria. When Britt broke the kiss, she winked at him and spun him around.

Kurt was kind of excited. Puck was quite a stud and kind of felt honored to be his coming out kiss. Puck moved close to the now standing Kurt, one hand on his hip, one hand moving through the soft hair at the back of his head. Kurt let Puck lean in and initiate the kiss – and initiate did he. Puck pulled Kurt closer, pressing their bodies closer together and laid one hell of a kiss on Kurt.

The glee teens were excited, taking Puck’s bisexuality in stride – the rest of McKinley went silent. When Puck broke the kiss, he murmured, “Thanks man.” And gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. He turned to Britt and repeated the sentiment before going to his lunch. All this coming out made him super hungry.


End file.
